yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Ihoo
Ihoo is a star in the galaxy of Theta Sagittarius. 'Planets' Iaskara: The third planet that's the home planet of the Iem'aps civilization. Iustea: The fourth planet that's the home planet of the Ilsue civilization. 'Iem'aps creation myth' In the creation mythology of the Iem'aps civilization, the story tells about the creator Scarlet Bird and the primordial darkness personified in the form of a goddess name Kodraura-Emasis, goddess of the dark and goddess of shadows. This is the story. In the time of primordial shadows that covered the entire world lied the goddess, Kodraura-Emasis. She was without any form or shape, yet she was still all-powerful and all-presence around the entire world itself. She was never equaled nor surpassed because there was no one else, except the primordial shadows themselves. Then one day, an egg appeared out of nowhere from the seas of blackness itself. The egg was not like anything before in the time of primordial shadows. Instead, the egg glowed a strange form of color. This egg glowed a beautiful red color across the entire world itself. At first, Kodraura-Emasis didn't feel threaten by this strange concept in the form of an red glowing egg, then suddenly, the egg hatched into a new form and shape. From this hatching of the egg came a bird with feathers of scarlet all around its body. It glowed so beautifully red that the primordial shadows began to retreat into nothingness to get away from it. Meanwhile, Kodraura-Emasis was in a slumber when she awoke to find the bird was glowing red all over her. The bird looked at her and said, 'Your time has come to end once and for all, darkness one. You'll be locked up inside my egg where you'll never do any harm again.' Kodraura-Emasis roared with anger and hate towards the bird, and a battle began. The battle lasted for a million years until the bird finally tricked Kodraura-Emasis into going inside the egg where the bird then created a lesser god to guard it with all his life for eternity. After that, the bird decided to rest before shinning a new era of red across the entire world itself.' '''Iem'aps Igaos myth In the secondary part of the creation mythology of the Iem'aps civilization, the story tells about Igaos, the god of jealousy, who became that way after being corrupted by an essence of Kodraura-Emasis, goddess of the dark and goddess of shadows. This is the story. '''''The battle had lasted for a million years until the Scarlet Bird finally locked away the great goddess Kodraura-Emasis in its egg where it then created a lesser god to guard it with his immortal life. This lesser god came to be known as Igaos who had the power to shape his emotions at will. Here, he was happy. But it was not to last forever. After a million years of guarding the egg, Igaos began to have a emotional thought. A emotional thought that he'd once control since his birth. It was an emotional thought that began to overpower him until it was too late. Category:Star Category:Stars